Memories That Fade Away
by Nameless Fabler
Summary: During the training camp, the gang calls for a night under the stars. However, the group is split, and this leaves Midoriya and Bakugo alone. Fem!Midoriya Fem!Deku onesided BakuDeku Oneshot


Prompt: During the training camp, the gang calls for a night under the stars. However, somehow they separated, and Deku and Kacchan are stuck together during this.

Pussycat Arc

...

Bakugo knew that he should've stayed inside of the lodge with Tokoyami and the other few, but Kirishima and Denki wouldn't allow him such pleasure. Instead, he was stuck in the middle of the forest with Midoriya, the last person he wanted to see before he closed his eyes. Just thinking about the girl made him sigh once again.

Hearing this caused Midoriya's eye to twitch, but she stayed silent. The last thing that she wanted was to hear his tirades once again. That's all she heard since the two got separated from the group, and now they were trekking uphill in hopes of finding their campground. She tried several times to start a conversation with her childhood friend, but that plan failed and only made her frown deepen. Just staring at his back made her wish she was hanging out with Iida or Uraraka instead.

"Watch it," Bakugo warned after she bumped into him, "Blind fucker."

She quickly uttered, "Sorry!" She could already tell this night was going to be heavenly.

Midoriya went to follow him past the bushes and other forage, but he just stopped in the middle of the trail and headed towards a small clearing. He dumped his items onto the ground, and then he dropped onto the ground. He looked at her, expecting her to do something other than staring at him, like she's been doing all night.

"I thought we're returning to camp?" she questioned, taking a step towards Katsuki.

He shrugged his shoulders, and yawned, "You can if you wanna." His eyes trailed across her body for a quick moment, taking notice of her slouched shoulders and the sweat forming at her hairline. He knew that he was in a similar condition. They had been training the whole day with the Pussycats to extend their limits, so of course they were exhausted.

Izuku made a noticeable gulp as she sat five feet away from him. Her body was tensed as if she didn't know what to do with herself, and she just stared blindly at the ground. Just looking at her like this made Katsuki annoyed, so he decided to ignore her like what he normally did, and started preparing for sleep by wrapping his arm in his shirt, and using that as a pillow. He didn't mind the cold, hard ground against his skin.

Seeing Katsuki getting comfortable, Izuku was finally able to relax some. Everyone else was probably in the same position as them, and in the morning, they would have energy and sunlight to find each other again. And they did plan to sleep out there anyways, except she was pretty sure most people planned on asking Momo to create bedrolls.

Now that she was more comfortable, she decided to make most out of this situation. She took off her buttoned top, and laid it across the ground as some protection against the uneven surface. Not minding that Kacchan was there, she took off her bottoms and folded it to use as a pillow.

When Katsuki noticed that she was down to her tank top and underwear, he moved his other arm to hid his eyes and cheeks. He could already feel his cheeks brimming with redness. "Put your pants back on, Moron!"

She looked at him oddly, "Oh, I guess I should've asked if you minded or not."

"Asshat, just put the fuckers back on!"

She shook her head; otherwise, she wouldn't be able to sleep. "This is the best I could do for tonight, since Ochaco had our pillows."

Bakugo went silent. In his head, he reminded himself to pluck a few hairs from that electric prick, who caused this whole situation in the first place. Just because the guy started showing off, got scared by Jiro, and ended up blinding everyone.

Noises of the forest continued to grow louder as new species ventured onwards. Some of the sounds were familiar, while others sounded like ghastly growls. Izuku turned onto her back and searched the sky. There wasn't much of an opening between the trees, but she could still see a few stars that highlighted the sky.

The noises weren't exactly pacifying, so she decided to start a conversation. "This kinda reminds me of when we were kids. Remember how we used to hang around the water plant."

"I dunno. Don't care."

She should've expected that type of response, but she kept going. "I almost forgot about the place until last year when I learned that it finally shut down. When I went to check it out, it looked the exact same. The wall is still stained from your blasts."

"Done now?"

She crossed her arms over her face, and replied in a soft voice, "Yes."

"Bout fuckin' time," he said while readjusting himself once more.

Izuku closed her eyes, as she decided to finally force herself to sleep on this cold ground. "I guess I just wanted to reminisce the good times."

Bakugo tightened the skin around his eyebrows, obliviously annoyed that she wasn't done. When he didn't say anything, it seemed like she finally gotten the clue that he was done with this conversation. Thinking she was finally asleep, he whispered, "Those weren't good times."

Those memories used to be satisfying for him, for a different reason than Izuku's, but that changed with age. Those memories used to be about his accomplishments, but he can't count those as accomplishments anymore. Back then, he only knew about his power compared to his class. But his class wasn't anything to what he experienced at U.A..

He couldn't help but wonder what Deku remembered about the water plant. To Bakugo, the water plant was where he was first testing out his powers in Pre-School. His followers stood there in awe at his displays. He was still trying to get a grip on his training, but it came quick to him after a few training sessions without adult supervision. What did Izuku remember about this? Every session was just him taking the spotlight. Did Izuku admire that, or was there something else that he was forgetting about?

Leaning to the other side, Bakugo's eyes graced over her figure. Her snores were deafening, but she didn't seem like she was having problems sleeping.

Maybe that was the thing most annoying about Izuku now. Back then, she was an admirer, so her mind was always focused on heroes and him. But once they started attending U.A., he couldn't figure out what went through her mind. She seemed like a different person.

His thoughts got interrupted when his eyes noticed something. On her calf was a rough patch of skin that went inwards and the edges were rough. His mind wondered for a moment, thinking that it was an injury from the fight against villains at U.S.J. He leaned towards her, and caressed the area. That's when he remembered.

It's when his powers backlashed when he first started messing with his explosions. At the time, he just noticed his charred hands that he didn't noticed the other two, and she just acted nonchalantly about it. There were a few times that he noticed the small scar, but he never questioned it. It was just another feature, like the freckles splattered across her cheeks by a paintbrush.

Not that far above it was a grayish bruise. Wait, there were bruises scattered across her body like raindrops on pavement. How did he not notice it until now?

I could give her a bruise right now, and no one would question it, he noted to himself. It wasn't the first time that he gave her a bruise, and it wouldn't be the last. However, the bruise that he was thinking about is a bit different. These villains marked her, yet his would be the one that lasts.

He bit his bottom lip and reclined back to his makeshift bed again. So much for being tired, he thought. That's when his eyes flashed back opened. Todoroki left his marks on her as well. Deku's hands were disfigured from their fight, and that would be a lasting mark. He knew that she left them like that as a reminder of how bash she's been. Bakugo's scar had no importance to her like Todoroki, and that thought alone made him irritated.

Midoriya's body shook with rumbles of sleep. Her mind was filled with blankness, but she knew this dream was cold. She felt some warmness that appeared out of nowhere, but most of the warmness vanished with a ping of pain. And then the blankness filled her mind once again.

Bakugo moved his lips away from the soft skin, and brushed his fore finger against the wet mark that was left behind. He could feel her body jerk with his movements against her skin. The mark was faint, but he knew it wouldn't stay that size for long. When he thought about what he just did, he bowed his head in embarrassment, "Shit…"

He did want to leave another mark, he thought while looking at the hickey. He brushed her hair back down, covering most of it.

Bakugo closed his eyes when he felt her body shivering once again. He reached over, and grabbed his shirt that got tossed to the side, and laid it again her fair skin. He squeezed in closer to her to share some of her makeshift pillow, and wrapped his arms around her. This was when he finally felt her stop shivering. With a faint smile, he finally closed his eyes.

…

First, it was the critters that came out of the forage. The critters stopped, and started squeaking back. Koda came up behind them, brushing the branches aside with his arms. When he saw the two tangled together, he bit his bottom lip and started gesturing aggressively. There was an apparent blush forming over his rough, tan skin.

"Hey! Koda found them! They are over here!"

This commotion finally made Bakugo opened his eyes. He quickly laid up, and looked around as if trying to piece where he is. Yawning, he looked down and saw that Deku was still sleeping. "Idiot, wake up," he pushed her shoulder.

His eyes wandered back down and noticed she was still in her underwear. He sent a glare to Koda, who was still over-gesturing, and was visibly trying to look away from the two. "If you tell anyone," Bakugo gave a quick display of his powers.

Koda nodded his head quickly, and made a gesture like he was zipping his mouth, and throwing the key away.

"Just know that nothing happened here."

The semi-human just kept nodding away with each word that Bakugo said.

This was when Midoriya finally raised from her position and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the two with her squinted eyes, wondering what's going on. Bakugo didn't say anything as he shoved her pants back into her hands. "Get them on. Now. Koda, watch for the others."

Midoriya slowly placed her legs though the holes and slide the fabric back up. As soon as she was done, Kirishima and Iida finally broke past the brushes and into their small clearing.

Iida looked at the two, and pressed his glasses back. "For your knowledge, everyone else was able to regroup, other than you two." He looked at Midoriya, "But as long as you are safe… Let's head back to camp then.

Koda stepped back into the clearing, clearly looking at the ground instead of the others. Kirishima leaned against the boy, and said, "Nice job at finding them." Koda only replied with a sigh and a light blush.

As they walked back to camp, Bakugo stayed behind the others. He kept glancing up and seeing the hickey that he left on her. He just hoped that no one would question it.

….

 **Let me just say…it's been forever since I wrote fanfiction, and this is the first time I touched this series. I just wanted to experiment with these characters, and this is why there's little story. I didn't really know how to mes with Fem!Deku's character, so I just focused on Bakugo. Also, Fem!Deku cuz cute drawings of her. Hoped you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
